This invention is related to the field of security devices in general and to security devices for louvre windows in particular.
2. Prior Art
The need for a means of securing louvre and jalousie windows becomes readily apparent upon an inspection of standard louvre-window hardware. Conventionally such hardware is made of light weight aluminum or a similar alloy which may be pried loose from glass panes inserted therein in order to remove the panes.
Attempts to preclude the removal of glass panes or slats from louvre window hardware have resulted in the design of "Louvre Window Security Clips", By Stay-Safe Security Products, Inc. of Los Angeles, California and a "Louvre Lock" By Sun-Dor Louvre Lock Company of Los Angeles, Calif.
The Stay-Safe System consist of a series of light weight spring steel clips designed to fit over the top of each glass pane and clip under the bottom pane holder thereby precluding one from pushing the glass pane out with an upward force. These clips do not preclude one from pulling the glass pane down, nor do they preclude one from opening the window by forcing the pressure latching mechanism of the louvre window hardware to rotate.
The Sun-Dor product constitutes a significant step toward achieving a totally effective louvre lock system. It precludes one from forcing the window open and from forcing the glass panes out by the exertion of an upward force. However, this system does not preclude one from working the panes out by prying the louver latches away from the bottom of the glass panes to remove the panes by the exertion of a downward force. The Sun-Dor device has an added disadvantage over the present invention in that it is considerably more difficult to attach and remove than the present invention.
Neither applicant nor his attorney is aware of other devices which serve or are intended to serve the functions of the present invention.